This longstanding program is aimed at providing training in basic research on the molecular basis of cancer for 5 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral trainees. This application describes training opportunities in 18 laboratories at RU, 13 of which are directly engaged in cancer research representing oncogenetics, signaling, transcriptional regulation, apoptosis, cell cycle, telomere biology, RNA processing, DNA replication, and tumor immunology. Five additional program faculty focus on areas directly relevant to cancer biology, including proteomics, genomics, and bio-informatics. Many of the program faculty are leaders in cancer biology and the combined faculty has outstanding expertise in all the core disciplines relevant to the molecular basis of cancer, including molecular biology, nucleic acid and protein biochemistry, enzymology, molecular genetics, cell biology, immunology, protein structure, and advanced techniques in gene discovery. Research at the laboratory bench, complemented with courses and relevant lecture series, including lectures at MSKCC, will form the core of the postdoctoral training program. The predoctoral training program includes the standard course requirements of the RU graduate program, thesis research on a project related to cancer research, and additionally, a required course in the molecular basis of cancer organized by the Program Director, as well as either the core course in Gene Expression or Cell Biology. Both postdoctoral and predoctoral students participate in an annual symposium on cancer biology featuring 5-6 outside speakers hosted by the trainees and poster sessions at which all trainees present their progress. Program direction, selection of pre- and postdoctoral students, as well as the monitoring of the progress of trainees will be executed by the Program Advisory Committee, composed of the Program Director, the Dean of Graduate Studies, and a Program faculty member. Predoctoral trainees will be drawn from students admitted to the RU Ph.D. program. Postdoctoral trainees will be recruited from the pool of applicants available in the individual participating labs.